Dans le ciel: le zodiaque et la gravitation
by Baiya
Summary: CrossOver YAOI: Gravitation et Saint Seiya  le seul à ma connaissance   Rencontre des 2 couples Shuichi/Yuki et Shun/Hyoga.  Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16


Dans le ciel: Le zodiaque et la gravitation..

Auteur : Baiya

Disclaimer/Droits et propriété exclusive:

Saint Seiya, oeuvre originale de Masami Kurumada - Edition Shueisha (Japon) Kana (France) - Anime Toei animation (Jp) AB distribution (Fr)

Gravitation, oeuvre originale de Maki Murakami - Edition Gentosha (Japon) Taifu (France) - Anime studio DEEN (Jp) Kaze (Fr)

Résumé : CrossOver Saint Seiya et Gravitation, une rencontre entre Hyoga/Shun et Yuki/Shuichi.

Note de l'auteur : 1ere fanfiction publiée (sauf un petit essai sur un forum espagnol)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayé de respecter les deux univers.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos retours car je n'ai mis qu'une petite partie à cause de la mise en page et pour vous eviter une indigestion.

Mais si vous aimez, vous allez etre gatée car j'ai beaucoup de pages écrites et encore des idées pour en écrire encore une bonne dizaine ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Année 1999<strong>_

NG record venait de faire un véritable raz de marée au Tokyo Bay 99. Les Nittle Grasper avaient confirmé leur légende et avait permis au monde de rencontrer le célèbre pouvoir d'attraction de Bad Luck.

Toma Seguchi n'avait plus une minute à lui depuis cet évènement.

Quand le téléphone sonna pour la 20e fois de la matinée, il soupira avant de prendre son habituel ton consensuel. L'interlocuteur avait une voix rauque et son hésitation trahissait sa méconnaissance totale du monde du spectacle.

-_ Allo? Oui c'est bien Seguchi Toma...Oui nous produisons bien les Bad Luck ..Vous avez quelque chose à nous proposer?_

Toma arbora son petit sourire sarcastique et ferma les yeux amusé par la piètre demande qu'il recevait. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi on lui avait transmis un correspondant si hors sujet.

_- Vous plaisantez? Bad Luck s'est hissé aux premières places des charts mondiaux. Nous ne sommes plus intéressés par des initiatives privées. Nous nous concentrons sur de futures dates pour.._

Les petits yeux ironiques de Seguchi se ravivèrent.

_- Pardon, avez vous dis la fondation ..Graad?_

* * *

><p><strong>Track 1: Spicy marmalade. <em>Blonds ténébreux et amants timides.<em>**

Le Colisée, emblème des Kido, n'avait jamais été si majestueux. En ces temps de paix, Tatsumi et les autres employés de la fondation Graad avaient tout loisir d'hisser à nouveau l'empire Kido vers l'élite japonaise. Méprisée depuis l'échec retentissant du Tournoi Galactique, l'empire Kido se devait de reconquérir le cœur des japonais.

Le Colisée, de nouveau érigé, ne pouvait être qu'un lieu parfait pour un événement à grande échelle tel qu'un concert. Bien que Tatsumi n'était guère friand de la musique pop produite par NG records, la popularité de ses deux groupes phares ne pouvait que être bénéfique pour l'influence de la fondation Graad.

_- Maitre Kido, pardonnez moi. Je sais que tout cela est bien loin de vos aspiration mais la Princesse Saori considère qu'il faut vivre avec son temps._

Il contempla le ciel.

_- Cette fois espérons que les dieux nous laisserons tranquilles!_

* * *

><p><em>- Un concert..<em>

_..galactique?_

Shuichi faisait une tête de 6 pieds de long au même titre que Hiroshi Sakano et Suguru Fujisaki qui venaient de répéter avec frayeur la nouvelle annonce farfelue de leur manager Claude K. Winchester.

_- Exactly..Theeeeeeeeeeeeeee Galaxian concert or maybe the GALAXIAN TOUR.._

K riait d'un air dément alors que Shuichi se pressait de ramper vers la sortie sans être vu. K le rattrapa par le col.

_- Monsieur le leader ne m'a t-il pas entendu?_

Shuichi se débattait alors que K riait toujours tel un démon. Il jeta Shuichi sur une chaise, ce dernier était devenu plus pale qu'un linge. Fujisaki se redressa, frappant la table de ses mains.

_- Mister K? Vous nous parlez d'un concert produit par une fondation? NG record a pourtant bien les moyens d'auto-produire ses propres concerts, non? Qu'est ce que Seguchi nous prépare encore?_

_- Du calme Monsieur Fujisaki! Votre cousin sait très bien ce qu'il fait! Haha vous êtes trop jeune pour le savoir mais la fondation Graad était une énormeeeee fondation dans les années 80. Jusqu'en 86 elle s'imposait comme THE référence de tout ce qui se passait autour de Tokyo._

_- Jusqu'en 86? Pourquoi que s'est-il passé en 86?_ demanda Hiroshi.

_- Oh..une malencontreuse tournure apocalyptique d'un tournoi organisé dans le Colisée Graad. Colisée magnifiquement reconstruit qui sera votre lieu de concert.._

_- Apocalyptique?_

_- Reconstruit?_

_- Oui il a été détruit par une partie du public, furieux de n'avoir pu voir comme promis la finale tant attendue de ce tournoi. Et par d'autres événements plutôt inexplicables qui ont fini de le réduire en miette..enfin en cendre..héhé_

Les 3 membres de Bad Luck le fixèrent avec un regard suspicieux et un tic nerveux à l'oeil.

_- Je précise que je n'y suis pour rien. Déclara K avec un sourire radieux._

Shindo Shuichi, leader des Bad Luck se redressa fièrement avec un air déterminé.

_- Donc vous imaginez un concert grandiose?_

_- Yes!_

_- ..dans un Coliseum anciennement ravagé par la fureur de la foule.._

_- Yes!_

_- ..et qui fut réduit en cendre par des forces inexpliquées.._

_- Absoluty!_

_- Hiro..Fujisaki..à 3 ..COUREZ!_

* * *

><p><em>- Yuki sauve moi!<em>

Eiri Yuki laissa la cendre de sa cigarette tombée lorsqu'il vit son amant revenir dans son appartement avec un bandage autour de la tête.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé encore, espèce de débile?_

_- C'est K, il a voulu me flamber avec un chalumeau et.._

Eiri Yuki posa la cigarette et passa la main sur son visage, exténué.

_- Bon explique moi, banane.._

Après les explications larmoyante de Shuichi. Yuki ralluma une cigarette et prit un air sérieux.

_- Je ne pensais même pas que la fondation Graad existait toujours._

_- Tu connais cette histoire Yuki?_

_- Évidemment. J'ai de la culture moi! Et c'est un sujet particulièrement intéressant surtout pour un écrivain. La fondation Graad était très active dans le domaine de la recherche scientifique mais aussi théologique. Son fondateur Mitsumasa Kido était un érudit apparemment passionné d'astronomie et de mythologie. Au delà de ça on peut dire que c'était une des corporation secrète qui dirigeait le monde. Clamant être les garants de la paix et.. TU M'ECOUTES OUI?_

_- J'ai décroché à érudit..Non Yuki ne part pas! Continue ton histoire!_

_- Bon à rien! Donc je disais: La fondation se proclamait défenseur de la paix et il semblerait qu'elle se soit rapprochée d'une organisation mystique grecque. Je dirai un peu comme une sorte d'Opus Dei..Non! Je ne t'expliquerai pas ce qu'est l'Opus Dei. Tu demanderas à ton copain Hiroshi qui lui au moins à un cerveau contrairement à toi et plus de patience que moi! Bref à l'automne 1986, quelques années après la mort du vieux Kido, sa petite fille organisa un tournoi ou des jeunes « chevaliers », revêtant des armures dites mythiques, combattaient en vue de gagner une armure en or .._

_- …._

_- …._

_- Des cavaliers..Et donc ils ont fait quoi? Un tournoi d'échec?_

Yuki assena un coup sur le crane de son petit ami qui se retrouva la tête collée contre le sol.

_- J'ai dis des CHEVALIERS! Tu imagines des gens jouer aux échecs en armure toi? Au moins dans ton ignorance tu aurais pu penser à une joute équestre! Rhaa tu m'agaces!_

_- Yuki! S'il te plait dis moi!_

-_ Ils se sont battus Shuichi!_

_- Battus?_

_- Oui ils se battaient en duel sur un ring, sans armes je crois. Selon les articles de l'époque c'était très spectaculaire. Ils déployaient des forces colossales pour des adolescents. Une force à briser des bras et des jambes mais ils semblaient résister à tout. A croire qu'ils étaient tous dopés à..enfin c'était surement que de l'intox comme dans les matchs de catch. Hey, Shuichi qu'est ce que t'as? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là?_

_- Yuki, tu as bien dis des ados?_ Demanda Shindo avec une petite voix inquiète en tenant la chemise de Yuki.

- _Oui._

_- Ils avaient quel age?_

_- 13 ans pour la plupart ..Shuichi._

* * *

><p>Il monta sur la scène et posa ses yeux sur le sol. Parfaitement semblable au sol de l'ancien ring, au milieu de la scène se dessinait une immense étoile à 6 branches qui filait vers les gradins du Colisée. Au dessus de sa tête des écrans géants commençaient à passer des vidéos publicitaires en l'honneur de la fondation Graad mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'ingénieux dôme qui pouvait s'ouvrir sur le ciel, donnant aux étoiles et à la lune l'occasion d'éclairer la scène.<p>

Il posa un genou au sol et déposa doucement sa main au centre de l'étoile.

_- Ici, ont commencé mes cauchemars mais aussi mes rêves.._murmura t-il

Il rouvrit les yeux doucement en entendant des pas venir tranquillement vers lui. L'ombre apparut dans le couloir qui menait aux loges. Lorsqu'il vit les contours de cet être, il se souvient spontanément d'un mot qui avait gravé cette époque mais qui avait un tout autre sens pour lui aujourd'hui:

_- Axia.._

L'être fit un bon prodigieux et se retrouva face à lui. Il se redressa doucement avec un sourire.

_- Je vois que tu soignes toujours tes entrées. Hyoga du Cygne._

_- Toujours, Shun d'Andromède._

_- Ce sont des émouvantes retrouvailles.._

_- Oui, sur le lieu ou notre plus grande aventure à commencer. C'est très romanesque non?_

_- Hum..oui_

L'atmosphère était doux et chaude, pleine de sérénité.

Jusqu'à:

_- Enfin ça aurait surement été plus solennel si ca ne faisait pas des années qu'on combattait ensemble! lui répondit le beau sibérien avec un petit sourire espiègle._

Shun referma les yeux avec un air un peu excédé.

_- Ca fait quand même 3 mois que tu as quitté le sanctuaire pour la Sibérie! J'ai du faire le voyage tout seul avec Saori vu que les autres semblent avoir plus peur de la civilisation moderne que de l'ensemble du panthéon grec!_

Hyoga s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main sur la chevelure de Shun.

_- Désolé. Je reconnais que 3 mois, sans toi cela semble une éternité. Affirma Hyoga en déposant tendrement un baiser sur le front de Shun._

_Je t'ai vu murmurer à mon arrivée. Que disais tu? Je n'ai pas pu entendre.._

_- Je disais..Axia.._

_- Axia? Ah! Et qu'est ce qui est si précieux?_

Shun agrippa subitement le col de Hyoga et l'embrassa avec fougue sur les lèvres après avoir répondu:

_- Toi.._

* * *

><p>Shuichi glissait sa jambe contre le corps de son amant pour le caresser. Yuki était beaucoup moins acerbe, premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu son habitude d'être très tendre au lit mais aussi parce qu'il avait bien senti que son amant avait été touché par l'histoire des chevaliers.<p>

_- Dis,Yuki? Que penses tu que soit devenu ses enfants?_

_- Ça te préoccupes tant que ça?_

_- Un peu. Quand j'avais 13-14 ans, moi, je ne pensais qu'à idolâtrer les Nittle Grasper et à chanter pour arriver au niveau de Sakuma Ryuichi._

_- Oui tu étais un glandeur je n'en doute pas._

_- Yuki!_

_- Je plaisante. Je ne peux pas te répondre, on a perdu la trace des participants après le tournoi. Tu sais à cette époque il y a eu pas mal de catastrophes naturelles qui ont occultées cette histoire: des éruptions volcaniques, Tchernobyl.._

_- Je crois que j'ai de moins en moins envie de faire ce concert. Un lieu maudit ou une secte a exploité des pauvres gosses..J'ai pas envie de cautionner ça._

_- Ne dramatise pas. C'est un spectacle qui a mal tourné c'est tout. Tu sais si Seguchi a accepté c'est surement important. Et puis tu peux voir ça comme un hommage._

_- Seguchi...Seguchi.._

_- Arrête de grommeler, tu n'es plus mignon quand tu fais ça. Même si c'est assez touchant quand tu es jaloux pour rien._

_- Hmmff..d'accord Yuki. Je ferai ce concert mais hors de question que je me batte en armure moi!_

_- Pour une fois que tu es d'accord pour m'épargner le traumatisme de tes cosplays._

_- Merci Yuki tu m'as convaincu!_

_- Et puis si j'étais toi je m'inquièterais plutôt de ma situation._

_- Pour moi? Haha mais ça va aller. Le grand Shindo Shuichi va mettre le feu! Euh..Enfin non..je vais illuminer ce Colisée! Le public sera béat devant ma prestation. Mon chant, la musique, mes te.._

_- Tu brules..._

Shuichi se couvrit soudain de sueur.

_- Mes..textes.._

_- Voilà!_

_- Hahah mais non les paroles je vais les écrire et.._

_- Ca fait des mois que tu bloques sur des paroles. Depuis le Tokyo Bay tu n'as rien écris et déjà là bas tu avais improvisé non?_

_- Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Yukkiiiii! J'veux pas que le public détruisent tout à cause de mes paroles._

_- Et voilà c'est reparti.._

* * *

><p>Au manoir Kido, Hyoga s'affala sur un fauteuil, s'étirant et s'installant nonchalamment en face de Shun qui lui se tenait avec élégance sur un sofa.<p>

_- Alors ton séjour en Sibérie s'est-il bien passé?_

_- Oui je me suis occupé de Yacob. Tu aurais pu m'écrire tu sais ou même me rejoindre._

_- J'aurai pu mais tu sais on a été très occupé._

_- J'en doute. Ça fait des années qu'on garde le sanctuaire sans résistance. Je crois plutôt que tu craignais que ton cher frère Ikki ne se doute de quelque chose._

_- Hyoga. As tu décidé de gâcher nos retrouvailles?_

_- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs.._

Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea sans hésitation vers Shun. Il posa son genou contre le sofa et se pencha vers son ami. Il glissa sa main contre la nuque de Shun mais ce dernier détourna son visage avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

_- Hyoga. S'il te plait, on pourrait nous voir._

Malgré tout Hyoga se fit insistant. Il prit le menton de Shun entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Face à ce regard irrésistible, il pressa ses lèvres contre les celles de Shun. Shun acceptait de se soumettre par la même envie. Hyoga ne voulait pas quitter les lèvres de Shun. Il s'en abreuvait avec passion. Se laissant aller à ses pulsions, il glissa sa main sous la chemise de Shun. Ce dernier gémit pour marquer son étonnement mais rien ne stoppa l'ardeur du Blond. Ce dernier chevaucha son compagnon alors que sa main continuait d'explorer son torse. Shun tenta de se redresser. Face à l'évident malaise de Shun, Hyoga ralentit pour chercher dans son regard une approbation. Mais Shun le fixait plein de honte.

_- Shun. Pourquoi?_

Dépité Hyoga se releva et s'assit simplement à coté de Shun. Bien que déçu il prit tendrement sa main.

_- Hyoga je suis désolé._

_- Shun..Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je voulais juste juste te sentir auprès de moi. Pourquoi tu me repousses alors que cette nuit au Colisée tu m'as embrassé?_

_- Pardonne moi mais je ne peux pas. Ca va trop vite pour moi et on est chez Saori._

_- Trop vite? Shun si tu ne veux pas de moi.._

_- Non ce n'est pas ça! Mais Hyoga est ce qu'on a le droit? Cette relation.._

_- Est contre nature c'est ça?_

_- Est ce que nos amis peuvent le comprendre? Et en temps que Chevalier d'Athéna avons nous le droit à ce genre de relation?_

Hyoga retira sa main au désespoir de Shun qui malgré son discours hésitant aimait sentir son contact.

_- J'en ai assez des questions qui reviennent sans cesse. Shun, nous avons tant combattus! Maintenant je veux vivre cette paix et cette liberté que nous avons défendu de nos vies. Si tu as honte de nous alors autant en rester là._

Hyoga se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte quand Shun le retint en l'enlaçant. Il plaqua sa tête contre le dos du chevalier du cygne.

_- Hyoga! S'il te plait, ne pars pas!_

_- Je n'aurai pas dut revenir._

Affirma Hyoga le ton tranchant. Shun fut soudain saisit en comprenant le sens cachée de cette déclaration.

_- Que dis tu? Hyoga, ne me dis pas que.._

Hyoga se tourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Shun avait les larmes aux yeux.

_- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu es parti en Sibérie._

Hyoga resta muet et se détacha de l'étreinte de Shun. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en laissant Shun seul dans la pièce qui tentait en vain de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

><p>Dans le Colisée Graad, quelques part dans les loges des artistes, Yuki ouvrit la porte sur une scène de désolation.<p>

_- J'espère que tu as fini car Seguchi m'a annoncé que c'était aujourd'hui que vous présentiez le groupe à la fondation Graad._

_- Ah Yuki!_

Shuichi avait des cernes noires effroyables. Autour de lui des montagnes de papiers froissés l'entouraient. A ses cotés Hiroshi accordait sa guitare et Suguru était à moitié endormi contre ses claviers.

K se tenait tel un cerbère devant l'autre porte, interdisant au leader des Bad Luck toute tentative de fuite.

Yuki déposa un sac au milieu de la table et s'alluma une cigarette.

_- Monsieur Yuki vous êtes venu à notre secours?_ Demanda Suguru plein d'espoir.

-_ Je suis venu voir comment Shuichi s'en sortait. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas rentré quand même. Je vous ai apporté des cafés. J'ai l'impression que vous en avez grand besoin._

Shuichi, la main tremblante, se mit à rire nerveusement.

_- Deux jours peut être mais ma chanson hommage aux chevaliers touche à sa fin._

_Tu vois Yuki. J'ai ..j'ai réussi..ahahaha..._

_- Prends au moins l'air convaincu,_ soupira Hiroshi.

_- Mais non..mais si mais.._

_- Et bien on t'écoute tous Shuichi_! Annonça Yuki.

- ….

Tout le monde fixa Shuichi l'air circonspect. Shuichi prit une mine détachée peu convaincante et fredonna avec une certaine honte:

_« L'aventure est sur ton chemin..il suffit de tendreeeeee la main.. en chantant ce petit refrain..en avant en avant..chevalier.. »_

Tout le monde le fixa avec des gros yeux. Suguru semblait être à deux doigts de faire exploser la canette dans ses mains par le choc. Hiro en avait cassé une de ses cordes et Yuki avait laissé tomber sa cigarette au sol. K pour sa part était en train de charger son arme. Il se ravisa et déclara:

-_ C'est assez navrant mais en même temps c'est plutôt entrainant!_

Yuki prit une chaise à coté de Hiroshi, saisit le papier de Shuichi, prit son briquet et enflamma en un rien de temps la composition de Shuichi.

_- Gna?_ Fit Shuichi en regardant son œuvre finir en cendre.

_- Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses écrire des paroles correctes. Tu as écouté mon histoire pourtant. C'est vraiment ce genre de babillage que tu veux chanter face à des gens qui se sont battus quasiment à mort?_

_- Monsieur Yuki? C'est vrai ce que vous avez raconter à Monsieur Shindo? Cette histoire de tournoi sanglant entre jeunes adolescents? Ça paraît si horrible._

_- Monsieur Yuki dit vrai Fujisaki, j'ai même une vidéo trouvée dans les archives de la NG qui le prouve_. S'exclama Monsieur K en agitant une K7 vidéo devant eux.

Il l'introduisit dans un magnétoscope et leur laissa découvrir les images de 86.

Ils purent voir des extraits du combat d'un chevalier nommé Pégase contre celui qu'on nommait Dragon. Le ring était rempli de sang et les deux combattants semblaient plus morts que vifs. Il laissa aller la K7 jusqu'au moment ou Pégase refusa de partir à l'hôpital pour essayer de réanimer le dragon laissé pour mort. Le corps inanimé du dragon était maintenu par un frêle adolescent qui fut projeté contre un mur avec le dragon au moment ou Pégase assena un coup dans le dos du mourant. Cette scène était d'une violence telle que Yuki objecta en demandant qu'on arrête la vidéo.

L'atmosphère était pensante sauf pour K qui appuya simplement sur pause en espérant voir la suite.

Yuki fixait toujours l'écran et s'adressa à Shuichi d'un ton sévère.

_- J'imagine que tu n'es pas assez sensible pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Toi qui est si insouciant comment pourrais tu l'appréhender?_

_- Hein? Yuki qu'est ce que tu insinues?_

_-Tu es toujours en train de geindre sur ta propre petite personne. Tu as eu une enfance dorée, dorloté par ta famille. Tu ne connais pas les vraies souffrances.._

Shuichi ferma les yeux et trembla de colère.

_- Pardon monsieur Eiri Yuki, la grande victime des traumatismes infantiles. Tu as raison je ne suis qu'un idiot qui ne s'est jamais soucié de rien c'est ça?_

_- Hey! Shuichi, Yuki calmez vous! Vous y allez tous les deux un peu fort! _Intervint Hiroshi.

Shuichi frappa du poing sur la table.

_- Yuki, salaud! Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu me dis ça alors que je me suis battu. Je me suis battu...Allez au diable avec votre concert!_

Shuichi disparut plein de rage et même K n'osa pas lui courir après.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Yuki? Tu trouves pas que tu es allé trop loin? Je sais que Shuichi est un être fantasque mais je comprends aussi ce qu'il veut dire. Il s'est battu pour toi non? Dire qu'il n'a jamais souffert c'est insultant surtout venant de toi qui est l'origine de.._

_- La ferme Hiroshi!_

Yuki fixait toujours l'arrêt sur image avec son regard glacial et lointain. Une étrange sensation au regard de ces scènes le replongeait dans les méandres de son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>-Shun! Hyoga! Nous y voilà enfin. N'est ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir écouter de la musique dans le coliseum? Être ici à un concert comme le font tous les gens « normaux », c'est le symbole de notre liberté. N'est ce pas?<em>

_-Tu as raison Saori. Enfin tout semble si normal et paisible_. Répondit Shun tandis que Hyoga semblait insensible à ces paroles.

_- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là pour les répétitions. Vous allez pouvoir me donner votre avis. Par contre j'aimerais que vous portiez ça._

_- Une casquette et des lunettes noires?_ S'étonna Hyoga en prenant les présents de Saori.

_- Oui. Les autres ne sont pas encore là alors vous pouvez profiter des répétitions pour rester incognito. Le jour du concert il y aura surement des journalistes qui feront le rapprochement avec votre présence et votre passé durant le tournoi galactique. On avisera le moment venu mais pour l'instant j'aimerai que vous profitiez de votre temps libre et que vous visitiez les backstages. Vous y croiserez peut être les artistes. Et puis comme ça j'aurai votre avis sur l'organisation et l'équipe NG._

_- Merci Saori_. Répondit Shun en souriant.

Hyoga décida de prendre les lunettes de soleil et tendit la casquette à Shun sans le regarder.

Shun grimaça devant l'indifférence de Hyoga. Il noua ses longs cheveux et les glissa sous la casque ou était brodés l'inscription BAD.

_- Voilà vous êtes parfaits. Je vais m'installer dans les gradins avec les autres employés de la fondation. Vous, direction les coulisses d'accord? On se rejoint à la fin pour en discuter._

_- Amuses toi bien Saori._

Shun et Hyoga se retrouvèrent alors seuls quand Saori, suivi de Tatsumi, rejoignit les tribunes.

_- Allons y!_ Ordonna Hyoga sans plus de cérémonial ni considération pour son compagnon.

* * *

><p>K retournait la moitié des loges et des backstages à la recherche de Shuichi. Sakano était déjà tombé dans les pommes en apprenant cette disparition en même temps que Seguchi Toma.<p>

_- Monsieur Seguchi pardonnez moi je ne suis pas digne..je je.._

_- Du Calme monsieur le producteur. Shuichi va revenir et de toute façon nous avons toujours notre joker_. S'exclama Toma.

Derrière lui s'agitait Sakuma Ryuichi en imitant K.

_- Bad Luck..enfin ce qu'il en reste. Allez prendre place, vos instruments sont déjà installés._

_Je n'ai pas à vous rappeler l'importance de cette répétition. La fondation Graad compte sur notre professionnalisme. Si Shindo nous fait défaut, Ryuichi est d'accord pour prendre sa place. N'est ce pas Ryuichi?_

Ryuichi était déjà sur la scène, heureux comme un gamin, en train de courir autour de l'étoile centrale.

Toma réprima un rire.

_- Bien je vais rejoindre les loges avec Sakano. Je dois aller me présenter à Mademoiselle Saori Kido. Et surtout... ne me décevez pas._

Suguru déglutit sur la chute acerbe de son cousin. Il fit signe à Hiroshi de le suivre et ils rejoignirent la scène ou le chanteur star des Grasper sautillait de long en large.

K fulminait et continuait de chercher Shuichi. Yuki se plaça discrètement derrière la scène. Il avait de nombreux remords sur son attitude face à Shuichi et voulait se racheter en l'encourageant pour sa montée sur scène.

* * *

><p>En retrait, Hyoga et Shun prirent place de l'autre coté de la scène. Ils étaient un peu gênés de se retrouver dans une agitation si peu familière alors qu'ils avaient été les premiers à fouler le sol de cette scène.<p>

Shun était d'autant plus intimidé qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à Hyoga pour apaiser sa rancœur. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

_- Je suis désolé pour hier Hyoga. Sincèrement j'aimerai que.._

_- Ne te fatigue pas._

_- Mais s'il te plait écoute. Hyoga, ça fait 14 ans que nous nous sommes retrouvé ici ensemble et je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons vécu même si.. Même si c'était horrible de se battre. Vous retrouvez et me battre à vos cotés est une immense fierté pour moi._

_- Et?_

_- Et j'ai souvent été faible et lâche, une honte pour mon frère. Alors que lui, tout comme toi vous n'avez cessé de me protéger. J'aimerai tellement ne plus avoir peur de me battre à nouveau. Mais combien de temps avons nous avant que l'infamie frappe à nouveau la terre? Cette question me hante et c'est pour ça que j'ai si peur de.._

Hyoga écoutait attentivement l'explication de Shun quand il sentit soudain une présence apparaitre derrière eux.

_- Ah te voilà enfin petite vermine!_

L'ombre laissa apparaître la terreur folle et destructrice qui faisait trembler le monde..

..de la variété.

K empoigna Shun par le bras.

_- It's Show Time, Shuichi-Kun!_

Alors que les lumières s'éteignirent les musiciens de Bad Luck commencèrent à jouer « Sleepless beauty » des Nittle Grasper. Hyoga, sous le coup de l'étonnement fut impuissant lorsque K traina Shun vers la scène.

Au rythme de la musique éfreinée, Ryuichi Sakuma venait de se transformer en bête de scène. Shun était entrainé de force vers la scène par K. A quelques centimètres du devant de la scène et de la lumière du projecteur principal il chercha un moyen de s'échapper. Il vit Hyoga se précipiter vers lui mais avant que son ami l'atteigne, il sentit une main délicate saisir la sienne. Cette personne le tira vers lui, le libérant de l'emprise de K.

_- Shuichi! Tu peux le faire tout ira bien._

Devant lui un jeune homme aux yeux couleur d' ambre et aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Hyoga, transperçait son regard. Yuki s'approcha de Shun et l'embrassa tendrement sans qu'il eut le temps de protester. Tout en l'embrassant Yuki, poussa à son tour Shun vers la lumière.

A l'instant même ou leur lèvres se séparèrent Yuki comprit sa mépris. Mais plus fort que son étonnement une sensation le parcourt semblant suspendre le temps.

« Cette sensation je la connais. Cette personne, comme moi, inondée de regrets, a tellement peur..de tout perdre. »

Shun tomba sur le dos et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était aux pieds de Sakuma Ryuichi. Ce dernier l'aida à se redresser. La musique avait subitement cessée.

_- Je ..c'est une terrible erreur je crois ..je.._

_- Chante!_ Ordonna Sakuma qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

Les projecteurs se concentrèrent sur Shun qui en fut un instant aveuglé. Sakuma lui tendit le micro et réitéra sa demande. Étrangement Shun prit le micro avec la conviction qu'il n'avait plus le choix. L'homme en face de lui ne le laisserait pas partir.

Sakuma fit signe à Hiroshi et Fujisaki de ne pas reprendre tout de suite.

Sakuma ferma les yeux et recommença la chanson a capella *:

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou _

Shun fut troublée par ce chant et quand Sakuma le regarda de nouveau il le suivit..

_Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni _

_Utsuru toki wo_

_Osorenaide..._

Le public, composé d'une centaine d'employés, applaudit les deux hommes. Leurs voix s'étaient parfaitement accordées et leur chant avait provoqué une vive émotion dans les gradins.

_Todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
>Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni<br>Utsuru toki wo osorenaide... _

Ryuichi fixa Shun avec étonnement lorsqu'il eurent terminé entièrement la chanson. Ce n'était pas la voix attractive et énergique de Shuichi mais cette voix, emprunte de mélancolie l'avait touché.

_- Shuichi kun? Non.._

Il le saisit par le bras et le tira hors de la lumière des projecteurs sous les regards de Fujisaki et Hiroshi qui ne comprenaient pas non plus de leur coté.

Au moment ou il entraina Shun dans les coulisses, la casquette qu'il portait tomba, dévoilant ses longs cheveux châtain. Le visage à découvert, l'équipe de Bad Luck et de NG records comprenait soudain que ce n'était pas Shuichi Shindo sur scène mais un parfait inconnu qui ressemblait étrangement à Shuichi.

A ce moment là précis Shuichi se précipita sur scène à la rencontre de Ryuichi et de cet étranger. Subtilement caché, il avait entendu leur duo et il voulait savoir qui était cet homme.

Comment pouvait il chanter avec une telle émotion? Sakuma les regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre.

Shuichi essoufflé dévisageait Shun. Shun lui aussi respirait rapidement à cause de l'émotion et du stress que cette mésaventure lui avait provoqué.

_- Mais qui es tu?_

Shun dirigea son regard vers Shuichi. Shun comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

_- Je suis désolé je pense qu'on m'a pris pour vous!_

Il n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion car derrière eux un bruit les alerta. Ils précipitèrent dans les backstages. K était au sol et semblait à moitié congelé. Sur le coté ils virent Hyoga tenant Yuki par le cou et venait de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

* * *

><p>* Vous aurez biensur reconnu Sleepless beauty - Attribuée au Nittle grasper par + D.K - Auteur: Inoue Akio, Compoarrangement: Daisuke Asakura

Droits:

Saint Seiya, oeuvre originale de Masami Kurumada - Edition Shueisha (Japon) Kana (France) - Anime Toei animation (Jp) AB distribution (Fr)

Gravitation, oeuvre originale de Maki Murakami - Edition Gentosha (Japon) Taifu (France) - Anime studio DEEN (Jp) Kaze (Fr)


End file.
